<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Null Hypothesis by crosyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010579">The Null Hypothesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosyn/pseuds/crosyn'>crosyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, F/M, Fear, Macro/Micro, Sexual Content, Shrinking, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosyn/pseuds/crosyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some researchers are out drinking with their friends, and they're boasting about their research project. Their friends demand to see it, which is something they may come to regret in the coming hours after they realise the project is a shrink ray. Can they sober up and escape their shrunken predicament?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michelle lurched forward onto the table, one hand steadying herself on the sticky table, with the other planted on top of her mostly-empty drink, trying to focus on what her friend was saying to her. She was so drunk, the bar was so loud, and he was being so secretive. </p>
<p>Dick. </p>
<p>She got right up in his face, taking her hand off the table and onto his shoulder, slightly too hard to be reasonable. "Come on, Alex, tell me what the fuck you're up to in that lab!" Michelle pleaded, looking into his eyes. She noticed they flickered down to her cleavage, and then flicked up again. Dopey bastard. Alex went back a bit, shaking his head slightly, and responded, also shouting over the music and the booze.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not, fucker. I'd get fired, and it took so long to get the funding, especially after the Corona Crash. I shouldn't even be having this conversation...more beer?" Alex shouted back, taking a swig. Michelle frowned. </p>
<p>"Yeah, alright then." she waved, sulking back in her seat, flicking a v-sign at him. Alex stuck his tongue out as he slid his somewhat slender frame out of his seat, and pushed his way to the bar past the madding crowd. She looked at him, eyes narrowed, and leaned back in her chair. She was pissed off. Michelle was a 25-year old graduate student at Cambridge studying Tacitus translations in Western and Eastern Europe and how they evolved over the centuries (somewhat, it turned out), and although she enjoyed the life of the Cambridge academe, she felt some of her classical friends were somewhat...stereotypical. Thus, she sought out friends in other disciplines, and it turned out Alex, a 26 year-old physicist with black hair and dramatic features was one of the best drinking partners to have. Plus, he was a good occasional FWB, but that was by the by. Drumming her fingers on the tabletop, she finished her drink, and kept on drunkenly sulking until she was hit in the head with a coaster.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" she squeaked in surprise, looking to see her mystery assailant. She saw two familiar faces come through the crowd, laughing at the reaction they got. Despite herself, she grinned. "Don't do that, Emma!"</p>
<p>"Alright, Shell?" Emma said as she pulled up a seat from another table, causing indignant protests which were waved off. Michelle smiled at Emma. She was a normal person in Classics, not being weird and could be trusted to not discuss the exact length of a centurion's scabbard in 1st-century AD Anatolia at house parties, as some of her other more socially-awkward friends kept on bloody doing, she remembered with a shudder. She was around the same age as Michelle, and had waist-length reddish hair which was a bitch to maintain but looked incredible. Michelle also harboured some more friendly feelings towards Emma, which she sometimes indulged in alone late at night, but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind for now. "Yeah, I'm fine: wasn't George just with you?" Michelle enquired, moving aside as Alex returned with a tray of drinks, banging them down on the table. "Yeah, he was, but he's just at the bar." Emma shrugged, lightly bullying Alex by dragging a hand across his face, something which infuriated him and amused her. "Fuck off, Emma!" Alex yelled, picking up his beer and begrudgingly offering her a drink from the tray, which she graciously accepted. "Oh, hush." Michelle said, waving at the chemistry postgrad with messy blonde hair and a kind face coming to the table with a G&amp;T. "You alright, George?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, not bad, cheers." George smiled, drinking neatly from the G&amp;T. Michelle had always...liked him, she dreamily pondered in her mind as she chatted to him about her day. It had never happened, as he was always so busy, but there were definitely...sparks. As she was pondering, she realised he had said "matter reduction machine...". What?</p>
<p>"What did you just say, George?" Michelle enquired, jabbing a finger in his direction. "Matter reduction? The hell is that?" George and Alex nervously fiddled with their drinks, with Alex piping up after a bit "We said nothing." George, happy at this conversational safety net, took hold of it with both hands, and echoed this "Right! Nothing!" At this, Emma shouted a short but violent exclamation, and took hold of George's lapel, fake-sobbing. "Tell us about the weird shit in the lab, George!" Emma yelled, somehow drunk (with excitement or alcohol, it wasn't clear which) after one pint. After some more light bullying, George looked defeated, ready to give in. Alex intervened though, and yelled:</p>
<p>"SHOTS!"</p>
<p>Michelle and Emma cheered (George did inwardly), and happily indulged, their new and interesting development quickly forgotten about as the evening dissolved into a blissful few hours of shots, dancing, injokes, and silliness.</p>
<p>Well, that's what Alex hoped for.</p>
<p>Emma still remembered what was said.</p>
<p>And she wanted to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright you lot, piss off. We're closed." growled the landlord, grumpily wiping the table, groaning with an ocean of empty glasses, down, . The four friends looked at him and laughed. This was a terrible idea, and they quickly were not-so gently forced out onto the street. As the door locked behind them, Alex shouted at it. "Your beer's shit anyway, mate!" which made everyone else laugh. After the laughs died down, it started to rain. </p><p>A little bit at first.</p><p>Then it absolutely thundered.</p><p>Emma and Michelle huddled together, soaked, with Emma shouting "George, isn't the lab round the corner?" to which George shouted back "Yeah, it is! Fuck this rain: we'll wait it out there." as he walked off, dragging Alex with him. After looking drunkenly at the slickened men drunkenly staggering into the thundering gloom, Michelle grabbed Emma and set off after them. "Wait up!" Michelle giggled, wiping the wet hair out of her eyes as she dragged the reluctant Emma after her. After they caught up, they spent the minute or so walking in silence, anticipating what the fabled labs would look like. </p><p>Classics didn't have a lot of money: it had prestige, but not a lot of cash. Thus, the Classics Department was rather tired in some places and olde-yet-crumbling-and-glamorous in other parts, but never new. The joint Physics/Chem Labs though in the centre of town? Gleaming new buildings, shining edifices to the science of tomorrow. 2033 Cambridge was a different places to the 2010s and 2020s. Less austerity, for one. Michelle shook her head as she and Emma barrelled in through the double doors held open by the two men and directly into them, crashing to the ground and giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation. At the reception desk in the grand foyer, a security guard raised his eyebrow as Alex disentangled himself from the pile and tried to do that most difficult of tasks: a drunk walk disguised as a sober walk.</p><p>Alex basically collapsed on the reception desk , the smell of alcohol wafting off of him. He raised his head, and looked at the security guard right in the eyes.</p><p>"plzletusthroughkhere'smypass" he mumbled, waving his Cambridge pass in the security guard's face. The security guard sighed, putting down his crossword and punching the door code into the security panel on the table, opening up the doors on the other side of the foyer, leading to the lab. Alex smiled lopsidedly.</p><p>"kthxbyeloveu" he gabbled, kicking the others off the floor. George blew kisses to the very unimpressed security guard, with the two girls bowing over exaggeratedly, laughing as they did so. After the four had irritatingly gone through the doors, the guard sighed and went back to his crossword. Bloody students.</p><p>The labs were a maze. Locked doors, windows with enormous laboratories behind them, beakers, chemicals, terrifying lasers, and more awaited them at every corner. Emma and Michelle looked through in drunken wonder, looking at a machine as they were following the two boys which probably cost more than their entire PhD funding. They were hurried past, and eventually the boys led them to a vast room absolutely cluttered with doctoral student bunk. A bag there, coffee cups piled up, cabinets, shelving, books, desks heaving with papers, and so on. At the back were some testing equipment, and a gleaming white space with a...gun? of some sort. Weird.</p><p>Emma asked George as he shook himself off, "Soooooo, what's that?", pointing towards the gleaming 'gun', the barrel looming ominously. Alex overheard this, and unfurled himself from annoying Michelle ('fuck OFF, Alex' came a plaintive squeak as he prodded her), and went over to the machine, running his hands over it.</p><p>"This...is the project we're working on." Alex said, somewhat serious now as his fingers flicked some dials at the base. "It's why we've been given so much money. A...large amount of money." He sniggered, causing a snort from George. Michelle, rubbing her arse which was still recovering from the pokes from Alex, came over to have a look. She frowned, and poked Alex in the chest. "Yes, but what does it doooooooo?" she complained, looking with the biggest eyes she could muster at Alex. Alex sighed, and said in a low voice, despite George shouting at him to shut the fuck up.</p><p>"You cannot. CANNOT. repeat this to anyone. You understand?" Alex quietly uttered, ignoring the shouts of George. Alex, although very drunk, was also being sober in his words. Michelle and Emma, somewhat flustered by this (and shushing George), both agreed to be not tell. George sighed under the nest of arms and hands that prevented him from speaking, and pushed himself to the front of the machine.</p><p>"Do...you girls want to try it?" he said. Their eyes went wide, and Emma exclaimed: "Of fucking course, mate! But...what does it do?" Michelle joined in, poking the machine on the side. "I mean, does it kill people? Is it dangerous?" In reaction to this, George gently took Michelle's arm away from the machine, and said: "Well, it's... you know one of us said Matter Reduction Machine earlier?"</p><p>"Yeah." said Michelle, her heart thumping very loudly, she realised.</p><p>"Well," said Alex. "This is it. It reduces matter."</p><p>"In what way?" Emma whispered, her mind spinning (the booze contributing to this spinning, to be honest).</p><p>"It. Reduces. Matter." George said, advancing on Emma, which made her feel...smaller?</p><p>With that, Alex put his sopping wet glove in front of the beam, pushed George out of the way, and adjusted some buttons at the back before pressing the...trigger? at the base of the machine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A whirring and hum of electricity started up, the gun crackled blue and green, and then a green beam shot out of the end of the gun, hitting the glove. Slowly, but not too slowly, the glove began to shrink. Emma and Michelle looked at it, absolutely shocked, as the glove dwindled smaller and smaller, the water sloughing off the glove as it shrank almost out of sight. After ten to fifteen seconds which seemed to last forever the eyes of Emma and Michelle, the shrinking stopped. Emma and Michelle crowded around the glove, taking turns to crane their faces right by it to see. It...was the same glove. Just much much smaller, and reduced to a tiny tiny size. They gasped. How did this happen? How?</p><p>"Well, what do you think?" Alex said, grinning. He looked rather smug with himself, even as he stumbled a bit, holding himself up by leaning on the machine. Michelle was the first one to snap out of her reverie.</p><p>"What the fuck! You have a SHRINK R-"</p><p>"No, we don't call it that." George and Alex said in unison, chuckling. "It seemed too cliche," George laughed, hiccuping from the booze. Michelle went over to Alex, stroking her hand down his chest towards his crotch. She was very drunk. "Silly boy. Can we leave these toys behind and...go back to your room?" she whispered, fluttering her eyes. Alex raised an eyebrow, and replied: "Wouldn't that be rather rude, Em?" Emma giggled, shaking her head and burying herself into his chest. (Luckily, George and Michelle were preoccupied, making out by the machine.) Alex laughed, and squeezed her arse. "Alright then, let's go." He said, throwing a towel off a random table to Emma. They both towelled off from the rain (although Emma was getting more wet elsewhere, she realised with a grin), and made to leave.</p><p>"WAIT!"</p><p>They turned around. George, red faced and looking impish, was getting ready behind the machine. </p><p>"What, George?" Alex sighed, his arousal becoming more and more of a priority in his mind.</p><p>"Michelle wanted to play around more with the machine... why don't we indulge in it, eh, Alex?" George said, flicking a few switches. Michelle shouted from her drunken stupor on the floor, where she had seemingly collapsed: "Come ooonnnnnn lads, let's shrink something!" She giggled and got back up, pulling down her dress. </p><p>Emma was persuaded. Laughing drunkenly, she dragged the protesting Alex back in the room, and shoved him behind the machine along with George. "Come on, shrink something, you fucks!" Emma shouted, with Michelle joining in with a loud but short exclamation. Alex and George both agreed to this, and whispered together for a while. "What're you saying???" shouted Michelle. "Tell ussssss!" Emma whined, tugging on George's arm. With this, George and Alex looked up, somewhat malevolent looks on their faces.</p><p>"We've agreed what we should shrink." George whispered. "What is it?" Emma said, excited (in more than one way. Why was she aroused?) Alex smiled.</p><p>"You two."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma shook her head, trying to dispel the booze away from her mind. She must have misheard, surely. "I'm sorry, you want to shrink us?" she said, Michelle staying back in shock, her hand covering her mouth in shock. George and Alex grinned a smile reminiscent of a hungry shark finding a school of fat fish, and merely carried on adjusting the dials.</p><p>"Yes. We do." George said, laughing drunkenly, and aiming the ray at the two women, the electricity whirring. Emma and Michelle, realising with a shock how small they felt and how small they were going to become, scrabbled away in shock. Emma shouted out (but why was she still turned on? Damn) to George. "Please, stop it! Don't shrink us!" She looked aback at Michelle for moral and physical support. However, Michelle was...changed somewhat. Her face softened. Her voice become sultry. She thrust herself forward towards the ray, and purred:</p><p>"Fuck it, why not?" she laughed. "Make me tiny, boys." she said in a low voice towards the two scientists, them just remembering how just how damn aroused they were. Swallowing, George aimed the ray at Michelle. His finger shook as he typed in more data on the keypad on the machine. Everything was ready. With trembling hands, he gripped the ray, and pulled the trigger, his finger whitening on the trigger. He released it, the electricity building up and blasting out of the ray in a brilliant flash of light, arcing towards Michelle, who was balling her fists in fear, excitement, and...arousal? She still wasn't sure of that.</p><p>It hit her.</p><p>Or well, it would have. But Emma suddenly drunkenly jumped in front of the way of the beam, enveloping her in a green outline as she slowly started to dwindle. Michelle looked at this in awe in the quarter second before Emma barrelled into her with a squeak. Emma's attempt to prevent Michelle from getting shrunk was in vain though, as the beam hit Michelle too. And so, they both started to shrink, with the lab and men growing taller and taller in front of them. At this point, Michelle was thankful that their clothes were shrinking with them, seemingly.</p><p>They shrank fast, but not too fast to shrink in the blink of an eye. Emma looked at Michelle in shock and fury, and Michelle looked back in a similar fashion, minus the fury and more arousal. Emma grabbed Michelle by the shoulders as they still dwindled, and shouted in her face, her voice somewhat higher in pitch as they slipped below three feet:</p><p>"You idiot! Why did you do that? Why did you agree to get shrunk? I didn't want you to shrink! I wanted to save you, and now we're both getting fucking tiny!" Emma continued to shout, beating her ever-shrinking fists against the equally shrinking Michelle, who didn't even notice as she marvelled at the enormous world above them. The door seemed so far away. The ceiling grew ever further away, and as they both shrank below 2 feet and counting, she realised she could see under tables and had to crane her neck up...up...up... to look at George and Alex, who were both crouching down, a look of arousal and shock stuck to their faces as they looked at the two shrinking women. She looked again at Emma, who was still screaming drunken abuse as they shrank below a foot. Ignoring the falling sensation in her stomach, she took Emma in a hug and sat down on the floor with her, both of them shrinking down in inches as they did so. 9 inches. 8. 7. 6. The rate of shrinking was slowing, and as everything was becoming truly alien yet still familiar to them, Michelle whispered to Emma, brushing aside how her voice had crept up in pitch further:</p><p>"It's ok, Em... I...just wanted to shrink. It just seems so cool! Look!" and she raised Emma's chin with a finger, and nodded towards the room. They were 2 inches, and they had seemingly stopped. Their vision wasn't sinking any lower. The world wasn't growing even more enormous and cavernous. They could see under the door, and they could not even reach the door handle, instead being able to slip under the door if they so desired, Emma mused. Michelle drank all this in, whispering to Emma: "Look how exciting this is! How new it is! Fuck it, we'd never get this with Cicero or anyone else from Classics! We're... fuck!' With that, she continued gabbling to Emma, the two tiny women looking utterly insignificant to the two men, who were approaching slowly, still in disbelief. Emma was calming down somewhat, her eyes still fearful, but with a dab of curiosity. "We're just so fucking small! It's so fucking new! We're tiny in comparison to normal things! Look at that pen!" Michelle nodded in the direction of a discarded biro underneath a nearby building-sized table, the table yawning over them. "We're barely taller than it! We'rFUCK!"</p><p>As Michelle was enthusiastically talking/calming down Emma (it was somewhat working), their world was shattered. Michelle saw in the split second before her vision was obscured the enormous car-sized hand. She tried to shout, but to no avail as she and Emma were pressed together and into firm yet soft flesh, darkness overwhelming the senses. The warmth and...was that gin? Fuck, it must have been George's hand! She tried to squirm, but the fumes, situation, and smothering nature of the tight fist overwhelmed her. Her mind went blank. She wanted to shrink, but is this what she wanted? Her vision swam as Emma squeaked in shock, demanding to know what was going on. How were they in a hand? How had they been reduced to this? A rush went through both of them, and they first were sure they were shrinking again. How much smaller could they get? Half an inch? Antsize? Speck? Michelle and Emma shivered at this. Too small, surely.</p><p>While they were thinking this, a brilliant flash of light blinded them as their prison vanished. They tumbled through the air, too fast to squeak in surprise. They tumbled onto a...vast fleshy plain. Michelle looked around, and gulped. They were on another hand: the fingers turned up at the end, easily climbable to their tiny selves. This meant...</p><p>She looked up.</p><p>Alex's delectable face, now bigger than anything, looked down upon her. She could genuinely get lost in those eyes, and she could be swallowed in an instant by that mouth, she noticed with a quiver (both of arousal and shock). Alex smiled, and spoke, his voice a whisper but still loud to their tiny ears.</p><p>"Well, hello there, you insects."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex grinned as the two tiny women looked up at him, utterly insignificant in his palm. Their tiny faces peered up at his building sized face. From their vantage point on his palm, they could see his eyes as wide as lakes. A cavernous mouth which could devour them. Stubble which they could use to climb up his face to sit on his top lip, hands against his nose. They were irrelevant. Insignificant. Tiny.</p><p>Alex laughed, the boozy smell washing over both of the women. "You like what you see? I bet you do, you fucking specks." As he said this, his voice darkened, his palm moving with sudden speed to an equally massive person, George. Sweet, shy George. Now an utter giant to both Emma and Michelle, both of which were still in awe at how huge everything was, and how every tiny movement from both of the giants (well, normal sized people, but they were so small that it was irrelevant) shook their very beings. What was a simple movement of the hand by Alex became an earthquake of biblical proportions to the both of them. Michelle shivered despite herself. She still found her irrelevancy so...intoxicating. As she thought about this, a huge finger and fore thumb plucked her, two digits dwarfing her, once again driving her smallness home, taking her from Alex's hand to another hand. The wind whipping around her as the finger and thumb let go around her, leaving her to plummet, her voice squeaking in shock as she fell what seemed like dozens of metres, the world spinning around her as she hit the firm yet yielding flesh of the palm. She bounced into the centre of the palm, seemingly unhurt (physically anyway) and sprawled onto her back, drinking in how warm the palm was. She looked up. George loomed over her, as tall as the sky and as powerful as a mountain. He laughed, a deep booming laugh that reverberated through her bones and much like Alex's laugh, resulting in a booze-flavoured breath that rolled over her, the gin somewhat overpowering her. "God, you're so fucking small! It worked!" George continued, the rumbling of his voice travelling up through her spine both arousing and thrilling her. She felt she should be scared, but she was not. With all thoughts of Emma driven out of her mind, she looked up at the god above her, and squeaked up at him. </p><p>"God, this is so hot! I don't fucking care! Use me, please!" she shouted, her tiny voice seemingly lost in the vast space between her miniscule self and his immense body, her drunkenness stopping her rational brain from intervening. Her drunkenness and lust for being tinier (which was only growing as she shrank) made her seemingly abandon rational thought, her mind which usually was so sharp and so intelligent now being dedicated to lusting for shrinking. </p><p>And George's massive cock, she thought while grinning, her physical lust only increasing. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of just tearing off her dress, straddling his finger and driving herself to orgasm, her arousal dripping down his knuckle. Of course, she really wanted to grind her naked self on his massive cock-head, his precum making her slippy... A vast wind whipped around her as George said: "I can't hear you at all, you speck, but I could fucking swallow you and nobody would even know." This made her almost dizzy with arousal as the thought of disappearing into the maw overcame her. Just...gone. Swallowed. She needed him. As she thought about this, enormous bellows filled the air, too difficult to work out. The two giants were speaking to each other. What were they saying? Fuck, she wanted him! She wanted him to play with her tiny self! She needed it!</p><p>Before she could think anymore about this, she was pinned to the huge plain of the hand again as it whipped through the air, the wind whistling around her ears as the hand plummeted towards the hand and unceremoniously dumped her on the ground, leaving her sprawling on the ground again (not so soft as the hand, she grumbled internally). The enormous hand roared away, leaving her dazed. She focused on the thing in front of her. Two...trunks? She pushed Ozymandias out of her head and looked up. And up. And up. The two enormous structures were shoes and legs belonging to... George? Alex? She couldn't quite tell. While she was focusing on this, another enormous hand invaded her world, quickly dropping off a shaken Emma, who seemed absolutely terrified. Emma turned to Michelle, clinging to her, and babbled in fear.</p><p>"We're so fucking small! We have to grow back! Please, we have to escape! We can't be like this! Please grow me back!" she rapidly said, her words tumbling over each other as she gripped Michelle's dress, almost bringing it down. Michelle sighed, and held Emma tight, trying to calm her down. "We will grow back, but think about the opportunity. You'd never be like this normally. We can see such...new things. It's..." Michelle whispered, her voice caught with lust. "It's intoxicating." As she said this, the world flashed green with a roar, and Emma and Michelle felt themselves growing. Emma squeaked with happiness, while Michelle tried to hide her disappointment as they both grew back. </p><p>The floor got further away, the ceiling got closer and closer and the room shrank in on itself as they got bigger and bigger. The men had to stand back as the two women continued to increase in size, now equal to a foot in height. Two feet. They were eye level to chairs now. Three feet. Emma, growing and furious, marched straight up to Alex, and punched him in the groin. "You fucking dick!" she squeaked, her voice pitching down as she continued to grow in size, Alex wincing in pain as even the reduced strength of Emma when small made his eyes water. "How dare you fucking shrink me!" she continued, Michelle holding her back as they both grew above four feet, their eyes level to the barrel of the tables in the lab. Michelle tried to hold Emma back, Emma's rage refusing to abate as they continued to grow past the eye level of the shrink ray (as Michelle sulked internally at this). As they grew back to their original height, the decor and world seeming normal sized again at last, George said nervously, studiously ignoring the furious eyes of Emma and looking furtively towards the ground: "Er, so yeah, we probably shouldn't shrink you. Proobbbbably not allowed, haha." As he said this, Alex nodded furiously, inching closer towards the apoplectic Emma and Michelle, who was filled with disappointment and annoyance. Why did they grow back? She wanted to shrink! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michelle stood disappointed, her mind straining with desire and her loins also. She...couldn't let it end like this. She wanted more to happen. Her head, filled with booze and arousal and shrinking and just EVERYTHING, wanted this more than everything. She needed more shrinking. As the others turned to leave, Emma being slightly shaken but flirting somewhat with the two men, her actions seeming more delicate and...smaller, somehow, Michelle grabbed Emma drunkenly, taking her into a squirming embrace, and shouted at the two guys, giggling as she did so.</p><p>"Come ooooon, lads! Shrink us! We need it!" Michelle yelled, Emma wincing from the volume (and still not being used to full size, to be honest). As the words sunk in, Emma's face went white. "Please, no! I don't want to shrink again!" she said, squirming to get away. "I don't want to be tiny again! It was so scary! Everything was so unfamiliar yet...familiar at the same time!" She continued, squirming even harder. Michelle held her tight, whispering in her ear. "Yes, it was terrifying being so tiny. But also... weren't you interested? Weren't you aroused? Weren't you curious to be on Alex or George's cock while that tiny? Imagine one towering over you. Its shadow would be towering over you, and growing ever taller over your tiny self." Michelle said all this urgently, and with her arousal clearly becoming more and more evident as she talked. Emma softened at this, with a sigh escaping her lips at this. But she still didn't want to. "Shell, I love you, but I...just don't want to shrink! If you want to, that's fine. Then you can tell me all about it?" Emma whispered, her struggling slowing. Michelle smiled, and laughed (still drunkenly).</p><p>"Fine, you wimp. I'll get tiny and tell you all about it. Just look after me when I'm small, ok?" Michelle said, poking Emma on the nose playfully (and a bit too forcefully, as she was still drunk.) With that, she stumbled in front of the ray, and shouted at the men again. "Hey, lads, shrink me! Emma's too much of a wanker to do it, so shrink me instead!" Alex and George, who had initially shrugged and continued on the way out after Emma and Michelle had gone into yet another bloody hug, were drawn back by this. Alex raised his eyebrow at George, and said: "Well, who are we to deny the will of the people?" Sniggering at this, George marched back (giving the relieved Emma another squeeze on the arse, for which she attempted to slap him. "Fuck off, mate!") behind the ray, and adjusted various buttons and dials. "No time like the present, right mate?" George said. As his fingers danced over the touchscreen behind the gun, Alex switched more buttons by the machine, Emma stood very quietly by the door, shaking slightly. Was she thinking about something? Was she...deciding something? Alex thought about this briefly before his animal brain took over, weakened by booze and horniness. Why did he like the thought of shrinking the two women? Why did it make his cock ache? All the more to think about later, he mused, as he started to count down out loud until the time the ray fired again. Michelle stood there, posing like a model, giggling as the time counted down from Alex, every number swelling and bursting within her as she thought about being tiny. About seeing the world soar around her. About seeing normal objects loom over her. </p><p>About.</p><p>Being.</p><p>Tiny.</p><p>She shuddered with lustful need.</p><p>"What the fuck?!" </p><p>A terrified shout shattered the room. It was George, continuing to swear loudly after this outburst, frantically manipulating the touch screen, his fingers a blur. Michelle, coming out of a lustful stupor at this, had no time to react before Alex responded "What the fuck happened?" George shook his head, and pulled a lever down by the back of the machine, warning signs and klaxons blaring. "The calibration was shook way off by last time! I don't understand! The power is surging too! The matter reduction field is WAY too wide! It's not narrow at all! At this rate, it'll-"</p><p>Michelle and Emma never got to hear the end of that sentence. The gun blasted again, shattering as it did so, sparks and wires coming off of it, and smoke pouring out of its base. Shit, Michelle thought, as a pure white blast hit her, forcing her back. The field was so wide compared to the previous beam that it hit Emma too, who thought she was safely out of the way. Staggering back with the blast, Emma looked at the guys, who seemed extremely panicked and were shouting blue murder as they tried to fix the errant machine, Alex kicking the machine as sparks exploded in George's face. As she shouted, she realised her voice was pitching up slightly. She then realised that she had to look up higher and higher to look at the machine and the men in general. She looked over at Michelle, with a horrifying realisation creeping over herself. With Emma's declining height, she saw that Michelle was also shrinking, but...Michelle was shrinking slower than her? Michelle was taller than her? Emma screamed, her voice definitely higher now, and ran over to Michelle, only three feet tall now. She was getting smaller by the second, and much faster than last time. The door she was stood by soared overhead, and would be virtually impossible to open now. Two feet. Tables loomed over Emma, and discarded folders and files on the floor were far closer and bigger than they ought to be, and were growing to her all the while. She was shrinking. She was getting tinier. 

What was familiar was becoming alien, and she couldn't stop it. She shrank smaller than one foot, dwindling as she ran, starting to trip over the gaps between the floor tiles. She had to get to Michelle, who was looking down at her, gasping with squeaky delight as she diminished below three feet, her shrinking not as tiny or not as fast. As Emma approached Michelle, she started to dwindle much more rapidly, every step punishing her by sending her smaller, the world growing to cavernous sizes as she shrank tinier, the voices of the men towering above them far away in the distance becoming rumbling booms. She was... she didn't want to think about it. Her terror grew as her size declined. A pencil lying on its side started to grow taller than her. Emma ignored this terrifying reminder of her size, and pushed on, with the distance to Michelle, who was still dwindling, becoming more and more difficult to reach, like some terrible Greek punishment. She was shrinking, and could not stop.</p><p>She eventually got to Michelle's black high heels, realising with a horror that she had shrunk to a few inches tall compared to her. She didn't want to think how tiny she was. She didn't want to think how tiny Michelle was. She didn't want to think. She just wanted it to go away. Yet, she had to do something, she cursed inwardly. She was doing a fucking doctorate! She had to think of a way out of this! She needed to get the attention of the giant (yet tiny) Michelle. She looked up. 

And up. 

And up.

Past the heels. 

Past the ankles. 

Past the toned legs. 

Past her waist. 

Past her breasts, difficult to see past due to her tiny size. 

Past her shoulders. 

Past her neck. 

Finally, her face came into view, almost godly to Emma. 

Emma was struck with the true sense of how tiny she was. Dust? If that? Michelle was...fuck, Michelle was small. What did that make her? As these thoughts raced through Emma's head, threatening to overwhelm her, the towering Michelle crouched down. It was as if the Christ the Redeemer statue had started to move. Just this small shift in movement forced Emma off her feet, knocking her straight onto her arse, making her look up. The impossibly tall Michelle continued downward, impossibly. When she was crouched down, a large hand forced itself under Emma's tiny self, and lifted her up gently, the force immense but gentle. Emma, dazed, thought she must have been the equivalent of an inch and a half tall to Michelle. She did not want to think how tiny that made her in relation to the boys. As she thought this (Maths was never her strong point), a whisper that could have split wood washed over her.</p><p>"Hello, tiny." came the whisper from Michelle's lips, bigger than Emma's whole body. Michelle was so huge. Emma was so tiny. But yet, they had shrunk so much. Both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma held herself in Michelle's palm, rocking backwards and forwards. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. She was spiked in the bar, and this was just an extremely weird hallucination she was having on the floor of the Senior Common Room, and at any moment she was going to wake up and have some Jaffa cakes. That's what she told herself over and over. But as the vision of Michelle opened her mouth and whispered those words which confirmed her tininess again, Emma woke up from her stupor, and stood up shakily. The world was beyond large to her. She was dimly aware of two simply enormous figures crashing and booming, which she assumed were the two lads desperately trying fix the machine. She squinted her eyes. They were so large and powerful to her, they seemed almost divine. Numinous. The room itself was impossible to perceive, the furniture and equipment beyond impossible to even consider of being as use for normal sized people, as they just seemed so huge to her. Well, everything was huge to her now, she bitterly laughed to herself. Emma looked down on the ground, peering beyond Michelle's fingers. The door seemed miles away, and even if she could reach the floor (would she simply drift down due to her tiny size?), it would take her hours to reach the door. Even if she did that, she would easily be able to pass under the door without having to worry about ducking or crawling, as she was so tiny. But then what? Get someone's attention? She was fucking dust. She'd just be sucked up by the vacuums of the cleaners in the morning or trodden on by an ant, and that would be that. Squeaking at such a thought, Emma accepted she would have to stay here, as being in the hand of a three-inch tall woman was the safest option, somehow. </p><p>Emma laughed again. This morning, she was considering how to submit her chapter to her supervisor, and was worrying about the conference next month in Bristol and the paper she hadn't written for it yet. It was a tough day, and she just wanted to get pissed at the bar with a few mates. Now she was a fucking tiny dot on the palm of a huge yet tiny friend of hers. Academia is an odd place, but not that fucking odd, she mused.</p><p>"Well, tiny? How are you?" came another shattering whisper from Michelle, interrupting Emma's thoughts. Emma looked fearfully. Michelle's eyes were enormous to her, vast pools that reflected her terrified face. Her smile, wide and grinning like the eponymous Cheshire Cat who just came across another overrated Victorian nonsense book, loomed over her, terrifying in its power as her teeth shone through her red lips. Her face as a whole was easily scalable by Emma. Would she have to climb up her face and look into her eye? Emma shuddered again. She was too tiny.</p><p>"Emma?" another whisper, even quieter (yet still so loud) emanated from the lipsticked mouth of Michelle, who was now worried at the lack of response from her tiny friend. Emma's mind was racing at a million miles an hour, and could not even begin to answer. She was shrunk. She couldn't. She was tiny. She. She. She. Shrunk. Tiny. Fuck!</p><p>Emma slumped over, her thoughts overwhelming her. She was sprawled out on the palm of Michelle, seeming almost peaceful in the circumstances. Michelle gasped, her voice washing over Emma.</p><p>"Fuck, we've got to grow back! Fucking idiots!" Michelle angrily shouted, tightly holding Emma in a fist (carefully) and looking up at George, who had bent down and was carefully looking for the two. His face fell upon the tiny Michelle, and he carefully set himself down, cradling a hand underneath Michelle and lifting up, knocking her into his palm, the G-force pinning her to his hand. She thrilled internally at this, loving the sensations as the winds whipped around her. Mm, lovely. She remembered she was still meant to be furious, and at great difficulty pushed her lust aside. When the movement stopped, she stood up on his palm, and squeaked up at him. "You dick! What the fuck did you do?" she shouted, her tiny voice seemingly lost against his immense size. George shook his head frantically, like a cliff moving rapidly to Michelle, and whispered angrily to Michelle "It wasn't our fault! We shouldn't have tried to shrink two people before! It's fucked up the calibrations! Oh God, we shouldn't have done this while pissed." He trailed off at this, and started to mutter about the need for more staff. Michelle squeaked again at this, sharply ringing in George's ear. He stiffened at this, almost terrified of the tiny woman in his palm. She was *pissed.*</p><p>"Anyway... where's Emma? We were watching her shrink, and...er, we lost sight of her," George mumbled, and continuing to glance around the floor, his pool-sized eyes darting round, "Do you know where she is?" With this, Michelle simply opened her hand, and the tiny Emma, still passed out, was lying there, her hair sprawled around her. She was so fucking small in her palm, Michelle realised, her heart aching for how scared she must have been.</p><p>"What? I don't see her." George whispered. "Why did you open your hand?"</p><p>Michelle jerked her tiny head towards the palm.</p><p>George looked closer. His eyes widened as he saw the tiny speck that was apparently Emma. He looked towards Michelle's tiny face. Michelle nodded again.  George sighed, turning his face away from the two shrunken women to save them from the blast of air that would have sent them both flying.</p><p>"Fuck me." he muttered. With this, Michelle closed her hand again, thankful that the prick had realised what had happened. As she did this, she was suddenly deposited on a table, squeaking indignantly on the table, her hells almost hanging off. God, she was never going to wear these things again, shrunk or normal, she mused. "Wait here: we need to sort out something that might help with this." George said, hurrying off to Alex who was fiddling around with the ray.George urgently spoke to him, grabbing him by one lapel. To Michelle, these deep booming voices were so difficult to understand, but she understood brief words such as 'Speck' 'Fuck me' 'Tiny' 'Reset' 'Three days', and other such curious words. Looking around at her new platform, she looked at folders and stationery which loomed over and around her like vast furniture. Test tubes soared above her: she realised that she could fit inside one easily. This thrilled her, and made a note to think of this next time she was alone. As she ruminated on this, she looked at the tiny Emma, uncurling her fingers slightly to take a peek. She still was not stirring, but at least she was breathing, thank God. As she peered at her tinier friend, George hurried back, holding what seemed like a remote car key in his hand. He pointed it at the two of them, and pressed it. Michelle felt...</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>The hell?</p><p>Well, her hand was feeling heavier. She looked down. Emma was growing! She hurriedly placed Emma on the ground by her, and watched her grow bigger and bigger, going from a comparative one and a half inches to ten inches compared to her. Two feet. Three feet. Four. Five... 5'2. Emma was still on the desk, but now a 'normal' size of three inches. Michelle squealed, and threw her arms around Emma on the ground, tackling her, which also had the effect of waking her up. Emma's eyes flew open. She was still...tiny, seemingly, but much less so, judging by the Emma-sized weight that had piled into her. Unless...</p><p>"Shell?" Emma whispered. </p><p>"Yes, Em?" Michelle said, squeezing her tighter. Thank God she was bigger!</p><p>"Did you shrink as small as me?" Emma continued to whisper, her insides turning to ice.</p><p>"Oh, no, you were grown back to my height! Still tiny, but at least not a dot, eh?" Michelle laughed, standing up and hauling Emma up at the same time. "Now, to find out why we didn't grow back all the way..." Michelle said, her eyes narrowing furiously as George approached sheepishly. "Explain yourself, George! Why the fuck aren't we both normal sized right now, kicking your arse from here to Downing College?!" she shouted, ignoring how tiny her voice sounded.</p><p>"Well... first of all, you asked me to shrink you!" George complained, his eyes alighting upon Emma, sighing with relief. "But hey, at least Emma's not a flea anymore! Anyway, the problem is that we shrank you both earlier, which..." George coughed at this, and fell silent. Alex, placing a hand on his shoulder, went forward, and looked seriously at the two shrunken women, his drunkenness driven out of him by the sheer drama of the evening. </p><p>"You're going to have to wait a few days for the machine to recalibrate itself. We had to use the automatic reset, which sorted out the absolute overload that Emma got, thank fuck, but it'll take a bit longer for the other settings to work themselves out, sadly. We'll sort something out with your academic supervisors and teaching, but yeah, you're gonna have to come back to our rooms and lie low for a few days. It should be easy enough, and we're so so sorry. But we never intended this to happen." Alex sighed. The two women shouted in outrage at this, but Alex made a chopping motion with his hand to get them to shut up, and due to their insignificant size, they did so without even meaning to. The power dynamic was remarkable: despite the fact the two men weren't different, by virtue of their size, they were vastly fucking different, and the two women were absolutely insignificant. Tiny. Irrelevant. Shrunken. Michelle shivered at this: why was she still aroused? </p><p>Seeing that the two women were quiet again, Alex continued. "We will have to smuggle you out. The security guard will check our pockets and whatnot now that we've come into the labs, and they'll definitely see if we're holding you in our hands... how to sneak you out..." Alex pondered this aloud, his mouth open in thought. How the hell would he do this? He scratched at his lip absent-mindedly.</p><p>Open mouth.</p><p>Lip.</p><p>He grinned. He knew how to get them out.</p><p>"Ladies, you're going have to ride under our tongues. The ultimate oral." Alex grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma and Michelle were not impressed by this, starting their tiny protests again, and Emma making a start towards the edge of the table, hoping to find a way down. When she got to the edge and saw how far it was down, she decided against this otherwise incredible plan, and stomped back to where Michelle was squeaking up at Alex. Alex uttered a short yet violent exclamation of anger, silencing the two shrunken women as they once again perceived how insignificant they were in comparison to Alex and George, both titans to the two tiny women. Alex, happy with the peace that reigned, started again.</p>
<p>"Look, there's no other option. We don't have bags, and they will search our pockets. We can't leave you here, and...well, we could put you down our boxers, but you might not want that right now," he chuckled, not seeing Michelle's knees buckle slightly at this thought. "We'll just keep you in our mouths for a few minutes while we leave. We'll try not to talk too much, as otherwise...well, you'll be swallowed. And none of us want that." Alex finished, and looked over to George, who was daydreaming about the sheer tininess that both of the women had got to over the course of the evening. "Mate, what do you think?" Alex asked George, nudging him. George startled out of his reverie, gathering himself. If only he wasn't so fucking hammered.</p>
<p>"Er, fuck, right, shit. Um, yeah, that's the best option, I think. We best do it soon too: the security guard will be making his rounds soon, especially since we were absolutely pissed when we all came in here. It's the only option, specks." George ventured. Emma started swearing at him, and Michelle moaned softly at these words. To think such rhetoric and language could drive her to such lustful heights. She never knew she wanted to be tiny or that she liked being tiny, but the sheer rush of being insignificant, of seeing normal objects tower over her, of being so irrelevant, and of normal sized people being so...dominant over her: it aroused her so much, and she could not stop thinking about it. Emma definitely did not feel this way, and thought to herself that she even missed the pluperfect tense that Tacitus translations often got incorrect. She didn't want to be tiny anymore, and she definitely wasn't riding in a man's filthy mouth. She looked up at Alex, and shouted up to him, her tiny voice painfully reminding herself of how insignificant she was compared to him.</p>
<p>"Look, I'm not going in your fucking mouth! There must be anothFUCK ME!"</p>
<p>Emma didn't get a chance to finish as George's hand lunged towards her and tossed her in his mouth, underneath the tongue. She just saw as she was thrown into the mouth Alex doing the same thing to Michelle with her being tossed into Alex's gaping maw. The squeaks and shouts of protest were unheard outside of his mouth, and all they felt was movement as they clearly closed down the lab, turned off the lights, and headed out towards the exit of the facility. It was heavy in the mouth. The vast, rippling organ of George's tongue weighed down heavily upon Emma, literally and metaphorically. She looked up, her hand slick in a pool of saliva. The white row of teeth in front of her was obscured by the tongue, but she still marvelled at how insignificant she was, even if she was absolutely terrified. Suddenly, the tongue flicked her up from underneath, and pinned her to the roof of his mouth, Emma feeling the bumps of his taste buds on her body and the rough surface of the mouth. The noise of being in the stomach. The heat. The writhing mass of the tongue. With just one movement, she could be flicked down his throat and that...would be it. She screamed at this thought, and clung as much as she could to the tongue, not caring about how uncomfortable this would be making him. She scrabbled her legs against the tongue, soaking herself in saliva as she tried to balance herself on the vast mass. She was tiny. She was lost. She was in a mouth, and so close to her doom.</p>
<p>Outside of the mouth, the two STEM PhDs were silently ignoring the struggles and sudden flashes of pain from inside their mouths. The two women *were* struggling far too much to be reasonable. It was only temporary! Why couldn't they just calm down? As this was going through their minds, the security guard was searching their pockets. Bored, and realising the two men were staggering slightly, he decided to liven up his evening.</p>
<p>"Good evening, lads?"</p>
<p>They nodded.</p>
<p>"What happened to those two women you were with? Working late, I assume?"</p>
<p>They nodded again. Rude, thought the security guard. Well, students were anyway. He sighed, and let them go.</p>
<p>"Alright lads, on you go. Have a good night, and thank fuck the rain's stopped, eh?"</p>
<p>Alex and George nodded very quickly and almost ran to the exit, George starting to feel more pain as Emma gripped his tongue with all she possibly could. They almost kicked down the door to the labs as they flew out. They ran around the corner, and stopped when they were out of sight. Looking around nervously, thankful that nobody else was coming, they spat the two women out into their hands. Bedraggled and soaking, plus slightly bruised, Michelle and Emma were a sight to behold. Michelle's hair was a complete mess, as was Emma's. Their dresses were ruined and torn somewhat, but, Michelle...fuck, she still looked like she enjoyed the whole scenario, giggling coquettishly when Alex looked at her, raising his eyebrow at how much she seemed to be enjoying herself, snuggling up against his thumb. </p>
<p>Emma was incandescent though, and shouted up again at George, her tiny voice almost lost in the gloom of the night and the dull roar of students coming out of clubs a few streets over. </p>
<p>"Fucking... WHY WAS THERE NOT ANOTHER WAY? Grow me back! I don't care! Fucking do it! I hate being tiny!" Emma shouted, so angry and upset. Alex looked at her, sighing.</p>
<p>"I really don't want to do this, Emma." Alex said, sighing again.</p>
<p>"Fucking WHAT can you do to me? You've done so much already! Fuck you, you prick!" Emma squeaked up, still raging.</p>
<p>Without another word, Alex undid a notch on his belt, opened up his boxers, and chucked Emma in. The squeaks of rage became even more angry now, but this was silenced when he did up his belt again. Looking to George, who had a raised eyebrow,  and trying to ignore the wriggling lump in his boxers, he said: "Look mate, it's the only way. It's stupid, but...there's just too many people and there will be too many questions to ask otherwise. We'll take them back to College: Robinson's isn't too far from here anyway. We can take them out then." Alex finished speaking, trying not to feel his cock unfurling as the tiny woman continued to struggle. Michelle had seen this, and instead of being horrified, was gabbling at a thousand miles an hour.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, please do that to me, George! Please! I need to be tiny on your cock! Please!" she shouted, begging him to dominate her. To put her on his cock. To make her feel tiny. </p>
<p>George looked down at the tiny, bedraggled woman, begging to be made tiny. He grinned, and did the same as Alex, putting her in his trousers, and feeling her climb around his cock. He looked at Alex, and fist bumped him.</p>
<p>"Well, it'll only be for a few days, right? We'll definitely grow them back afterwards. But for the meantime? It's going to be absolutely great, mate." They both laughed, and staggered off into the night, arms around each other's shoulders. Emma was jostled around in Alex's boxers, scrabbling around the hair and now hard cock. She was pissed... but she was also turned on despite herself. She shrugged.</p>
<p>"Oh, what the hell?" She laughed, and wrapped herself around the cock. It would be a fun few days.</p>
<p>*fin*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>